The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Child-resistant containers must meet certain regulatory guidelines. Traditional child resistance containers have a push down and turn style cap, where the container and cap are all made of plastic. However, such containers are not vapor and liquid-tight, and are utilitarian in design.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved child-resistance containers having a liquid and vapor-tight seal.